simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Phone Booths
Phone Booths are blue public telephone boxes that are spread out around the map of each level of ''The Simpsons: Hit & Run''. The player is able to use them by approaching one and pressing the action button. In-game, phone booths are used as a recall system which allow the player to "phone" for help, summoning any of the unlocked vehicles that they have acquired up to that point. Any unlockable vehicle can be accessed from the phone booth as long as they have unlocked it; locked vehicles are still shown (up to the farthest level the player has reached), but their images are darker and with a lock overlaid on it. Any damage that the player has inflicted on a vehicle will carry over to its next usage. If one of the owned vehicles is completely destroyed and the player can not obtain a wrench, then the player will have to pay a fee of 10 coins to repair the vehicle. Vehicles With Owners Behind The Wheel Some vehicles will have their respective owners already behind the wheel when summoned, but it greatly varies on the level being played, and on the vehicle being summoned. The vehicles and their owners behind the wheel and levels when it occurs are listed below. Level 1 *Bandit (Snake Jailbird) *Hover Car (Professor Frink) *Kremlin (Comic Book Guy) *Police Car (Chief Wiggum) *Pickup Truck (Cletus Spuckler) *School Bus (Otto Mann) *Zombie Car (Zombie) Level 2 *Canyonero (Marge Simpson) *Mr. Burns' Limo (Mr. Smithers) *WWII Vehicle (Grampa) *Zombie Car (Zombie) Level 3 *70's Sports Car (Homer Simpson) *Bandit (Snake Jailbird) *Family Sedan (Homer Simpson) *Sedan (Principal Skinner) *Zombie Car (Zombie) Level 4 *70's Sports Car (Homer Simpson) *Bandit (Snake Jailbird) *Family Sedan (Homer Simpson) *Kremlin (Comic Book Guy) *Malibu Stacy Car (Lisa Simpson) *Mr. Burns' Limo (Mr. Smithers) *School Bus (Otto Mann) *Zombie Car (Zombie) Level 5 *Canyonero (Marge Simpson) *Hover Car (Professor Frink) *Kremlin (Comic Book Guy) *Malibu Stacy Car (Lisa Simpson) *Mr. Burns' Limo (Mr. Smithers) *Pickup Truck (Cletus Spuckler) *Sedan (Principal Skinner) *Zombie Car (Zombie) Level 6 *Bandit (Snake Jailbird) *Canyonero (Marge Simpson) *Malibu Stacy Car (Lisa Simpson) *Mr. Burns' Limo (Mr. Smithers) *Pickup Truck (Cletus Spuckler) *WWII Vehicle (Grampa) *Zombie Car (Zombie) Level 7 *Canyonero (Marge Simpson) *Ferrini - Red (Bart Simpson) *Honor Roller (Bart Simpson) *Longhorn (Apu Nahasapeemapetilon) *Mr. Burns' Limo (Mr. Smithers) *School Bus (Otto Mann) Vehicles With No Drivers These spawnable vehicles will never have anyone behind the wheel at any point in the game. *36 Stutz Bearcat *Armored Truck *Book Burning Van *Car Built For Homer *Chase Sedan *Clown Car *Cola Truck *Curator *Donut Truck *Duff Truck *El Carro Loco *Electaurus *Fire Truck *Globex Super Villain Car *Hearse *Hover Bike *Krusty's Limo *Limo *Mr. Plow *Nerd Car *Open Wheel Race Car *Plow King *Sedan (Moe's version) *Surveillance Van *Tractor Bonus Vehicles These vehicles can be summoned via phone booth once the game has been entirely beaten and the All Cars cheat has been activated. *ATV *Brick Car *Bonestorm Truck *Cell Phone Car (All variants) *CPolice *Cube Van *Ferrini - Black *Ice Cream Truck *Knight Boat *Milk Truck *Monorail Car *Obliteratatron Big Wheel Truck *Planet Hype 50's Car *R/C Buggy *Shelbyville Nonuplets Van *Speed Rocket *WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket *All Road Vehicles Music The music track that plays when accessing the Phone Booths is called "Simpsons Hotline" Trivia *Bart mentions in the tutorial, that the player can change their clothes in the booths. However, this is absent in the game, as the player can only change their vehicle, and the audio never plays anywhere in the game, since it's from a beta version. Bugs * If the player can damage the vehicle so that the engine emits the darkest smoke possible, the player can access the phone booth to see that the vehicle is damaged at 100%. This however isn't true, as the car is still as usable as before, without being a charred chassis that a car usually deteriorates to after being destroyed. When the player summons the vehicle, the engine will be on fire, just like how the engine ignites seconds before the vehicle would normally explode. One small hit will be enough to destroy the vehicle, much like taking a small hit with a car with the engine emitting the darkest smoke possible. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Vehicles